Seeing Double
by funderbap
Summary: In which Eijun and his twin brother pull a classic prank on the Seido baseball team. My first feeble attempt at a fanfic... I honesty have no idea how well this went.


One morning, the Seido High School Baseball Team was gathered in the cafeteria for breakfast. Masuko and Kuramochi had given up on waiting for Eijun and simply left him in the dorm, since he didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. So there they were, eating their breakfast, talking among themselves, when Sawamura (finally) walked in. All noise that had previously been happening immediately ceased to exist.

Cue crickets.

"J'mornin'," Sawamura said cheerfully, oblivious to the team's stunned silence. He grabbed breakfast from the counter and plopped down in the seat next to Haruichi.

"Ah...Eijun-kun...you...uhm..." Haruichi stuttered, searching his brain for the right words to say. Sawamura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are not wearing pants." Ryousuke stated. Sawamura froze, then slowly looked down in horror. Sure enough, he was simply wearing his boxers. No shirt, no pants. Just underwear.

"ACK! DAMMIT! I was in such a hurry to get here I...ugh! Crap!" he screeched, charging back towards the door. " I am very sorry for my half-dressed state! I will change immediately! I promise it will never happen again!"

"What an airhead," Miyuki laughed as the door slammed.

Then things got weird.

No more than five seconds after Sawamura had exited the room, he came right back in. However, this time he was completely clad in his Seido baseball uniform, right down to the cleats on his feet. As far as everyone was concerned, it was impossible to change that fast. But there was Sawamura, wearing his uniform and acting like everything was completely normal.

"Morning," he said, like he hadn't been almost naked ten seconds ago.

"Um," said Kawakami. Because really, what else could be said?

Sawamura, of course, was completely oblivious to the team's bewilderment. He sat back down next to Haruichi and started eating. He gave Tanba a sideways glance. "I like your shirt," he said.

"...thanks," Tanba muttered back.

Suddenly, Sawamura stood up abruptly, causing Haruichi to jump.

"OMIGOD I FORGOT!" he screamed. "I have to give something to the principal ahhh he's gonna kill meIgottagonowseeyalaterbyeeeeee!" And with that, Sawamura left the cafeteria in a rush for the second time that day.

Chris and Miyauchi exchanged glances.

Footsteps entering the cafeteria interrupted the silence. It was Sawamura. Again. This time though, he was wearing expensive-looking sneakers, jeans, and a sweatshirt. He looked around the room, blushing slightly. "Ummm...haha...so sorry about that..._incident _a couple minutes ago...it won't ever happen again, I promise!"

_Wait. Is he apologizing for before? No, that can't be right. Wouldn't he just have apologized the second time he came in here? _Furuya wondered.

Sawamura came back to the table and sat back down next to Haruichi. He looked at Tanba. "I like your shirt," he said.

"Um, thanks?" _Didn't he already say that?_

Just then, Sawamura dropped one of his chopsticks under the table. "Whoops!" he exclaimed, and dove down to get it back. Kuramochi rolled his eyes at Sawamura's stupidity... and then nearly jumped out of his seat when Sawamura, dressed in nothing but his underwear, walked through the cafeteria doors. As one, the team checked under the table that Sawamura had previously disappeared under, but Jeans-and-Sweatshirt Sawamura -and the fallen chopstick- were gone.

"J'mornin'," Underwear Sawamura said. He grabbed a new tray of breakfast -_what about his unfinished one?_- and was just about to sit next to Haruichi when he noticed the tray of food already sitting there. "Oh , is someone sitting here?" he asked. When no one answered, Sawamura shrugged, moved the food out of the way, and plopped down in the chair. He glanced sideways at Tanba. "I like your shirt," he said , and that was the last straw for Jun.

"Sawamura, what the hell? That is the third freaking time you have complimented Tanba's shirt. And you already walked in wearing your underwear! And then your uniform! And then your sweatshirt! And then you were under the table! And now you're over _there?_ In the underwear? AGAIN? What in the GODDAMNED NAME OF JESUS CHRIST IS GOING ON?! I WANT _EXPLANATIONS,_ MISTER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Tetsu and Masuko nodded emphatically.

Sawamura stared at everyone for a moment. Then he doubled over in hysterics. He was laughing. Really hard. And nobody could really figure out why. The team stared at him in bewilderment.

"Oi! Leon! Why are you laughing? You just ruined the whole thing!"

It really was the cherry on the sundae when a second Sawamura, dressed in his Seido uniform, walked through the door.

At first, no one spoke. The only noise was Underwear Sawamura's uncontrollable laughter as the team's heads snapped back and forth between Sawamura#1 and Sawamura#2. Then, all of a sudden, someone pressed the unmute button.

Jun started yelling a bunch of very bad words.

Miyuki rubbed his eyes, and, seeing that had done nothing to change the scene before him, started banging his head against the table.

Haruichi grabbed his brother by the shoulders and started shaking him, yelling something about therapy.

It was Kanemaru who figured it out first. _They look exactly the same. And, unless the whole team is hallucinating the exact same thing, I'm not imagining anything. So that only leaves one logical explanation..._

_"SAWAMURA!_ YOU HAVE A _TWIN BROTHER?!" _he screamed.

Eijun, however, didn't answer, probably because he was now laughing as hard as his brother.

"Sorry," he wheezed, not sounding sorry at all. "I had to." And he dissolved into laughter once more.

Sawamura II had managed to stop laughing. His grinned at the team, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Sawamura Leon," he said, smirking at their stunned faces. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Then he leaned a little closer to the team, motioning for them to come a little closer too. "Although...seriously. I think we all know this isn't _actually_ the first time we've met." And with that, he swept out of the room, yanking Eijun right along with him.

_Wait. Is he saying..._

"HEY! SAWAMURAS! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO TELL US EXACTLY HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN GOING AROUND WITH TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE WITHOUT KNOWING!" Kuramochi screeched, but they were already halfway down the hallway, and at the moment the team felt too drained to do anything about it.


End file.
